


warp and weft [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Body Horror, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lip-sewing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trauma, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "warp and weft" by legete.</p>
<p>"The muscle apparently talked a little much for Loki's liking. Now Natasha has to pick out the stitches."</p>
            </blockquote>





	warp and weft [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/gifts).
  * Inspired by [warp and weft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421602) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> Also used to fill my "hurt/comfort" square for trope_bingo

mp3, Length: 13:00  
Download (right click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/warp%20and%20weft.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!)

Streaming:  


A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/warp-and-weft).

Feedback and constructive criticism are always appreciated. Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE! Oh god, this podfic has been a long time coming and it's only one of a few recordings I've got sitting on my hard drive. I'm so sorry it's taken this long. Things have been crazy busy IRL, what with _finally_ becoming gainfully employed, moving to a new city, and trying to get a handle on my workload. Being an adult sucks, guys.


End file.
